Seppun family
The Seppun family was founded by Seppun, one of the first and closest followers of Hantei. Their Miharu and shugenja were trained and entrusted especially to guard the Emperor. Members of the Seppun family were found at all levels of the Imperial Bureaucracy. Duties The Seppun family in modern Rokugan comprised the majority of the Emperor's personal guard. The family sponsored a guardsman and shugenja school, both of which tought techniques dedicated to protecting the Imperial line. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 72 The Seppun also maintained the Imperial Histories. These were not as detailed as the Ikoma Histories, but were rumored to contain insights into the Hantei line and Imperial history that did not appear elsewhere in the Empire. Members of the Seppun family served the Empire in many roles, beyond serving as the personal guard of the Emperor, the Seppun served throughout the Imperial bureaucracy as clerks and agents keeping the machinery of Empire running smoothly. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 70-71 History Peasant and Fishermen Before the Dawn of the Empire the Tribe of Seppun were peasants and fishermen. Shadow, by Rich Wulf Family founding Some time not long after the Fall of the Kami, the Seppun were attacked at Seppun Hill by the Tribe of Noriaki. The defense was successful, with the aid of Hantei and the Kami. The Noriaki were mostly destroyed or captured, but a small band of them escaped south into the Shadowlands. In the year 5 the Seppun family was founded. Imperial Histories, p. 14 Lady Seppun Lady Seppun was a holy woman in the tribal pre-kami society of Rokugan. The name "Seppun" was actually her title, which referred to the holiest of celestial servants. She witnessed the Fall of the Kami and was the first to swear her service to the Kami Hantei. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 35 Throughout the history of the Empire, many members of the Hantei family who were not in the direct line of succession took the Seppun name in order to completely remove their claims to the throne. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 26 Because of this, the Seppun were closely related to both the Hantei family and the Crane Clan. Politics Daimyo of the Seppun The Seppun monks carved a statue dedicated in the name of a daimyo on the day of their ascension. The statue was stationed within the Seppun gardens for the duration of his service. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 36-37 The following were the known daimyo of the Seppun family: Vassal Family At the Winter Court in Kyuden Otomo in 1168, the personal friendship between Seppun Kiharu and Yotsu Seou led to the Yotsu family being accepted as a vassal family to the Seppun. However, due to their past Imperial service the Yotsu had been allow to keep their own family name and had been given the singular honor of wearing both the Yotsu and Seppun mons when serving the Imperial family. L5R: Winter Court RPG Play By Post Review, p. 8 The following were the vassal families of the Seppun: * Hanako family * Yotsu family Within the Family Mon and Colors The Seppun mon consisted of the Imperial Chrysanthemum with two trailing branches of bamboo. The Seppun were the only group outside of the Imperial family itself that were allowed to use the Imperial Chrystanthemum, and then only as part of their family mon. There were no colors specifically associated with the Seppun family. Schools The following were the schools within the Seppun Family: * Hidden Guard * Seppun Miharu * Seppun Duelist (Bushi) * Seppun Duelist (Shugenja) * Seppun Magistrate * Seppun Shugenja The bushi of the Seppun family were also welcome as students in the Sword of Yotsu dojo. Lands Province The Seppun had their holdings in the Seppun province. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 37 Holdings * Kyuden Seppun Category:Families of the Imperial Houses Seppun * Daimyo Seppun